


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Creek Week 2018 [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Creek Week, Fluff, Growing Up, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: They held hands for the first time when they were ten and Tweek had never felt calmer.After that holding hands became a normal thing for them that they did all the time.Throughout the years the two held hands whenever they were given the opportunity to do so.





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

They held hands for the first time when they were ten and Tweek had never felt calmer. 

After that holding hands became a normal thing for them that they did all the time.

It made Tweek feel safe, feel calm… feel loved. 

And holding hands made Craig happy. It made him smile. He could definitely get use to holding Tweek’s hand. 

Throughout the years the two held hands whenever they were given the opportunity to do so. 

At school. In public. In private. 

They just enjoyed holding hands. Sharing that little bit of contact with each other. It was nice. 

When Tweek went to rehab Craig made sure to visit often, always holding his hand to reassure him that everything would be okay.

It soothed Tweek’s mind whenever Craig did that.

When Craig was unconscious in the hospital after his motorcycle accident Tweek made sure to visit often to hold his boyfriend’s hand no matter how hard it was for him to do… especially because Craig was unable to hold his hand back.

But that one month in high school during senior year when they couldn’t hold hands was the absolute worst.

The two had broken up briefly due to some stupid fight that the two couldn’t remember what it was about but the issue resolved itself quickly and the two got back together almost instantly.

And just like that they fell back into their comfortable little routine.

Holding the others hand was nice, especially during Tweek’s panic attacks. It was then that Craig would give his hand a light squeeze and it let Tweek know that Craig was there and that he was going to be just fine.

High school graduation. The opening of college acceptance letters.

Through it all the two had always found their fingers intertwined.

 

When things were good they would hold hands a little tighter to reassure the other that they were there. To share in the happy moments together and that they were going to always be by the others side. 

And even when things got rough and maybe even a little scary at times, they couldn’t stop holding onto each other. Letting them know they were there and they weren’t going anywhere. 

Thick and thin.

Good and bad.

Craig would always be there for Tweek and Tweek would always be there for Craig. 

It was a promise.

The comfort they felt from this simple little gesture was a magical experience. Something the two valued oh so much.

Tweek never wanted to let go.

Craig never wanted to let go.

So they didn’t, and they never would.especially not after today. 

Today was a very special day for Craig and Tweek.

Today the two were getting married. And they couldn’t be more excited.

Or more nervous, if they were being completely honest with themselves.

Craig’s palms were sweaty as he adjusted his toe for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Maybe even within the past hour.

And just like every other time Laura would fix it.

“You’re going to be just fine sweetheart,” the woman reassured her son, gently cupping his face in her hands. “Take a deep breath and relax.”

“‘m nervous mom…” Craig confesses quietly as he averted his gaze down to the floor to look at his shiny black dress shoes. 

“Why nervous baby?”

Craig let out a shaky breath before pulling away from his mother and sitting down in a nearby chair.

Laura followed suit, sitting in the chair next to the one Craig had made himself comfortable in and placing a reassuring hand on his knee.

“What if we do this and end up hating each other? What if it all ends just as quickly as it all started and I end up alone?”

Craig kept his eyes down at the carpet, avoiding any and all contact with his mother. 

“Craig, sweetheart,” Laura grabbed hold of Craig’s chin and made him look at her, “you and Tweek are going to be fine. You two have been through so much together and you’ve been together since you were ten years old. What on Earth could make you believe that that young man would ever leave you?”

Craig shrugged, “I don’t know. My mind is overthinking things I guess…”

“Listen to me my sweet boy. Tweek loves you so much, just like how you love him so much. You two mean the world to each other and you’ve been by each other’s sides through the good and the bad.”

She watched as Craig nodded slightly, a small smile creeping on his face and pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“He’s not going to leave you.”

“You’re a sure?”

“Absolutely,” she smiled back, giving Craig’s knee a reassuring squeeze before standing and removing any unnecessary creases from her dress. “Now come with me, I wouldn’t want my own son to be late to his own wedding.”

Craig nodded again as his smile grew a little wider. Standing, he gave his mother a tight hug and a little kiss on the cheek. She rubbed his back and hugged him tightly before he pulled away.

“Thanks mom.”

“Of course.”

She smiled brightly at him and grabbed hold of his arm as the two made their way out of the room to the altar.

Craig would kick himself if he was late to his own wedding after all.

And luckily he wasn’t. Things went by smoothly and both boys couldn’t stop smiling at each other and holding the others hands in their own as they stood before their friends and family.

Their eyes were locked on each other.

This was perfect.

It was the beginning of their forever. The beginning of their everything. Their lives together as a married couple. Together these two were embarking on a new journey and neither one could be more excited.

And to think… it happened all those years ago.

“I do.”

It happened when they were ten.

“I do.”

And here they were in their early twenties, sewing the deal and making things official between them.

Officially official.

“I now pronounce you two married.”

This was a long thing coming. Something everyone knew would happen the second they got together. They completed each other after all.

“You may now kiss.”

They wasted no time. Their fingers were still kicked together as they leaned forward and allowed their lips to meet for a very gentle and very sweet kiss.

“Love you.”

It happened with that one simple gesture that they did all those years ago. 

“I love you too.”

They couldn’t picture their lives without each other. This is how it was supposed to be. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hand in hand, side by side. It was perfect and exactly where they wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and I’m so sorry but here’s my contribution for day 4 of Creek Week.
> 
> Thank you guys very much for taking some time out of you day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
